Hico Games 2
by Your Royal Highness Sir Edgar
Summary: The sequel to the thrilling 'Hico Games'. Will Hico, Katniss, Peeta, and the rest of the gang, defeat the capitol or will they fail and bring upon themselves a punishment worse than the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Sir Edgar here, they couldn't keep me away I had to come back and finish the story; I made it through the bear traps that they had set for me, with minor cuts and bruises! Anyways you aren't here to read about my jabbering you are here to read the continuation of the story about Hico and the rest of the Hico Games crew, so here I go again writing the nameless sequel to The Hico Games. Of course I cant leave it nameless so for now I will call it Hico Games 2.

Disclaimer: I own Hico and the other people whose names weren't in the original copy of The Hunger Games, but familiar names like Katniss and Peeta are still not under my ownership, maybe someday when I rule the world, I will make Suzanne Collins bow down to me and give me all the rights to the Hunger Games, and I will stop having to write these pointless disclaimers! I am back and better than ever!

Chapter one

Hico's POV

I awoke when, I felt the hovercraft shake, it was Teenra, trying his hardest to keep the hovercraft steady, the only time he had this problem was when he was landing, which he was doing now.

"Where are we," I asked groggily, I think I must have slept for longer than I actually thought.

"Hovering above district twelve, wake up Katniss and look out the window, I think you both should see this, considering this is where you both are from." Teenra said pointing to the window he says we should look out of.

I wake up Katniss, who unlike me didn't sleep the whole way, so was a little bit grouchy when I woke her, her eyes were still teary from when she was crying on her way over here, everyone pretended not to notice.

"Wake up Katniss, we are above district twelve and apparently there is something that we must see." I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious don't mock me, you have to see this, it's absolutely nuts down there." Teenra said, in a more serious tone.

After this was said I became curious of what was actually going on, and I guess I wasn't the only curious cat, because me and Katniss, both literally ran to the window and looked down.

What I saw when I looked down was, as Teenra had described it, absolutely nuts.

There were coal miners and townspeople on one side of the district, walking over the bodies of fallen comrades and dead Peacekeepers, and on the other side Peacekeepers that were one hundred percent alive and fighting, there were bullets going everywhere, from each side, I'm guessing that the townspeople had enough sense to kill a couple of Peacekeepers and take their weapons.

I saw a young girl, not exactly young, she looked to be about sixteen, but still younger than me, anyways I saw her run from the far back of the group of rebels to the front, and toss a gas can straight into the crowd of Peacekeepers, and right before it hit the ground she pulled out a pistol and shot the gas can, it exploded, well, not necessarily exploded, it just busted open and flames engrossed all of the Peacekeepers.

"Now that is what I call skill." I yelled, these people are from district twelve, and they definitely know how to party.

"Oh wow, that's Madge!" Katniss yelled

"No way, you mean Madge, as in the mayor's daughter? You have got to be kidding!"

"Let us down." Peeta said, walking towards the exit.

The door started to open, and good timing too, because just as we opened the door, and walked down the ramp with big boxes of ammunition, like the Santa's of war, another group of about twelve Peacekeepers started marching down the street, I ran down the rest of the way and set down my box and grabbed a gun, and some ammo, I loaded it and shot at the Peacekeepers, and with me shooting alone with my semi automatic gun, I killed all of the Peacekeepers that were coming, and this let the rebels know which team we were on.

Peeta, Katniss and Teenra, all finally got down the ramp with their boxes, and we let the rebels rummage through them, Peeta and Katniss kept guard, while Teenra and I gave the rebels a crash course on how to use the guns, some people caught on really easy, but others didn't catch on so easy, so Katniss had the idea of teaching them how to use the pistols, and to make sure that they kept an extra backup gun.

We had just finished passing out guns, when a lady, with face paint, and ripped off sleeves runs up, and gives Katniss the biggest hug ever.

"Mrs. Everdeen, nice to see you, in your battle attire, you look great." Peeta said, politely, although the woman looked like a complete nut.

"Mom! How have you been, are you okay, where have you been, have you been taking care of yourself you smell funny, have you been taking care of Prim, oh my lord, Prim where is she, where is Prim, Prim!"

I look around and I see the crowd start to separate, starting at the back, then slowly moving through the whole of the group of rebels, and finally the separators make it to the front.

I expect to see just the girl, Prim, that I saw at the reaping, the one whose place in the arena was filled by Katniss, but instead it's not just her, but instead there is a group of girls, consisting of Madge, Madge being the oldest, or at least the one in charge, because she was in front, then I saw Prim she, supposedly was close to the head chick, because she was standing right next to Madge, then there were tons of other girls that I didn't recognize.

These girls looked scary, I assume they broke into the clothing shop, because otherwise this many girls couldn't all wear the same thing, it just wasn't how they did it in district twelve, they wore completely black, all of them were suited up completely in black dressed from head to toe, they wore black shoes, black pants, black belts, black shirts, and black hooded jackets over their shirts.

Their jackets were left open, so they swung lazily behind them, they might have looked scarier in trench coats, but I wasn't going to tell them anything about fashion.

I guess the thing that made them look most intimidating were the pistols strapped along their belts; each one of them had at least four pistols, I now understand why the crowd split so quickly.

"Wow, you all look, err, wonderful," I said, trying my hardest not to stare.

"Is everybody armed, we have to separate." Peeta said formally.

"How many rebel soldiers do we have?" I asked trying to help.

"Three-hundred-sixty, I counted, twice." Madge said.

"Wow thanks, now all we need to do is, separate you all evenly, who is willing to go to the Capitol, and who would like to stay here?" Peeta asked.

After a while we were all separated, the people that wanted to assist those in the Capitol were loaded into the hovercraft, and the ones that wanted to stay here and defend their home were in the square, most of the people that went to the Capitol consisted of the girls in black, Mrs. Everdeen, and a few of the people from the Seam, the rest of the people stayed, it was at least half of the residents of the Seam, and all of the townspeople.

I was wondering why the Peacekeepers had left us alone for so long, when another hovercraft started to descend on the opposite side of the square and Peacekeepers flooded the area, this time they were smarter, they didn't just march straight to their death, the hid behind pillars, and buildings, and everything else in sight, they poked their heads out from behind their hiding spots trying to get a clear shot, and then fired, this tactic was way more harder for us to get them, so we had to try to beat them at their own game, so we hid out and fired, it looked really weird, like a couple of kids playing a game, except this was deadly, if you got caught you had your head blown to bits, yes a lot more deadly than a child's game.

The people that were supposed to go to the Capitol hadn't even left yet, so they helped out, it looked like a program on television, with the Peacekeepers in their white outfits, fighting rebel soldiers, and chicks dressed in all out black, so there was black on one side and white on the other, a kind of good versus bad, except we are the bad guys in that scenario.

We were fighting this way for a while, and then all of a sudden another hovercraft enters the sky, and I think all hope is lost, because now they outnumber us, and then the hovercraft comes in for a landing, but when they come to land they don't go to the Peacekeepers side they land on our backside, they are going to flank us, if they get us from both sides we will never stand a chance.

The hovercraft ramp lowers, but instead of Peacekeepers in white uniforms there is what looks like people in coal miner outfits, but the dust on their clothes is too light to be coal dust, its granite dust, but the only people that have access to granite mines are—

I lost my train of thought when I saw the thirteen's on the back of their outfits.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of my second story. I had to bring in the people from district thirteen; logic told me that the odds of the rebels beating the Capitol without help weren't very good.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the peacekeepers saw the people from district thirteen they stopped shooting, and ran, literally they turned around and ran away as fast as they could towards their hovercraft, obviously staying where they were, in the reach of the group from district thirteen, was a lot more dangerous than walking through our gunfire trying to get to their hovercraft.

After a short period of time the other side of the square was red and white, the blood seeping out from underneath the peacekeeper's white clothes, the only thought that my mind was able to comprehend, was that those stains were not going to come out, ever, maybe I was in shock, a normal person would probably have puked at the sight of all the blood, but my mind was off somewhere else , either I was in shock, or maybe I was just crazy, hopefully I was just in shock.

I was just about to dub myself crazy, when I felt my stomach turn over, and I ran for cover, once I was in the alley, I puked out my guts, I couldn't stop throwing up, after what felt like an eternity I finally stopped.

I didn't want to open my eyes and see the stuff, but my eyes opened anyways like they had a mind of their own, it was completely involuntary, I opened my eyes and I got to see my breakfast, again, it didn't look too appetizing the second time around.

I guess I hadn't been back here as long as I thought, because just now people were arriving asking if I was okay, which of course I was.

So after it was clarified that I wasn't sick and that I hadn't caught any diseases while I was in the arena, both of these things being declared by Mrs. Everdeen, we headed back to the square where Peeta was talking with the people from district thirteen, it seemed to be a very animated conversation, because Peeta was waving his arms around wildly, when we finally got close enough to hear the conversation I heard, who looked to be the leader of the tribe from district thirteen, talk first.

"We saw the television broadcast that was sent out from the capitol, we have been watching their broadcastings for almost seventy-five years, watching to see if anything interesting would happen, we couldn't attack the Capitol unless we knew for a fact that the districts would back us up, so we waited for you to get to the boiling point, and start it for yourself, and then we would back you up."

"So you are here to help us?" Peeta asked.

"We sure are, where to next?" The leader asked

"Well first tell us your name." I said, my voice cracking, still worn out by the recent activity it has had.

"Alex, my name is Alex, and this is my family," Alex said, gesturing towards the people behind him.

"Big Family," Madge said.

I started to count the crew, but I lost count when I got to fifteen, because I couldn't listen to the conversation and count at the same time.

"Well Alex, you and your family can go to district eleven, and you can take this group" Peeta said gesturing to the group that included the girls in black, Katniss, and Mrs. Everdeen.

"Hold that thought," I said looking toward the sky and seeing what couldn't possibly be real, five jumbo-size hovercrafts coming in for a landing.

"Will they never quit?" Alex said, obviously not expecting an answer.

What I saw next was a little bit strange, all of Alex's family members started telling the rest of the rebels where to stand, and how to stand, and when to shoot.

They were putting them in special placements, and they looked like a sideways square when I looked at them from far away.

I'm sure the other people had no clue what was going on but I did, I knew what was happening, because during most of my free time, unlike others, I spent reading history books.

What was happening was the District Thirteeners were forming ranks out of our makeshift army, something that had never been done since before the Dark Days, I knew this because I had read about it, that in the first rebellion the rebels had been everywhere, all over the place, and they were easy to pick off, the Peacekeepers just marched through the districts and shot anyone on sight, they wouldn't have been this easy to kill if they had worked together and fought in ranks, side by side, where they would have been able to defend eachother.

And this is when I realized that with the help of these people we might actually accomplish something, we might actually win, and after I realized this another thing hit me; I realized that before the people of District Thirteen had come to help us, I had doubted that we could have succeeded.

But now, now that they are here, no doubt is in my mind, we will fight, some of us won't make it, but we will win.

The Peacekeepers were as surprised as I was to see the Rebels in ranks, and with this surprise, was our chance, our opportunity to strike.

" Fire," I heard Alex scream, and with that my eardrums started to rattle, with all the noise of the fire, this time each rebel fired at the exact same time as his neighbor.

They only fired once, I guess this was something told to them by Alex's family, because after the first round of shots, while the Peacekeepers were still recovering, big strong-looking men came rushing out of the alley's with garbage cans, and other stuff that looked like useless debris.

I continued to wonder what they were doing, until I saw them turn the cans on their sides and other guys rushing to the front with someone who looked like the baker, wait it was the baker, all carrying sacks of what I'm sure was flour no less than twenty pounds each, and laying them in front of the garbage cans.

This is when I noticed what they were doing, they were making a barricade, all of the Rebels knelt down behind the makeshift barricade using it as cover, because we were definitely outnumbered, this would be the only way that we could possibly win this battle, was to take defense while keeping our offense.

I had a feeling that we were not going to be leaving for a while, but I didn't care, this is thrilling, I swear I could feel the blood pumping through my veins along with the adrenaline that was keeping both my reflexes and me alive.

The Peacekeepers seemed to be marching but they didn't seem to be getting any closer, that means that our defense system is working, or at least it was for a while, and then they stopped shooting at us, and started running as fast as they could, they were charging at us!

I couldn't believe that they would be so stupid as to think that they could –

My mind went completely blank when I found out that I was out of ammunition, I turned around to see why there wasn't any more beside, behind or anywhere around me.

I looked behind me at the hovercraft and my heart sank, we (the whole rebel army) were out of ammunition, all around the hovercraft people were hustling in and out carrying empty boxes and cursing wildly.

I only had enough time to process one thought before a Peacekeeper would be right in front of me, and that thought was from my embarrassing inner-conscience "Oh, don't be a sissy hit him"

So I followed my instinct and swung the gun around and knocked the Peacekeeper in the head, he fell over with a thud and a crackle, knowing that normal people don't crackle I moved the hair, around his ears, out of the way, and saw an earpiece knowing that this might be my chance to earn information about the enemy I shoved it in my ear, the voice I heard was a bit fuzzy but the words were clear in my head.

"Don't let them know we are out of ammo."

I couldn't believe our luck; they had just about as ammunition as we did zilch.

"Strike now, and strike hard, they don't have any ammunition!" I yelled loudly and with that I did the single craziest thing I've ever done in my life.

I grabbed a knife out of my back pocket and stabbed the nearest Peacekeeper in the chest, and swung my gun at his head, he fell and I pulled my knife out.

After the rebels saw this all hell broke loose, hundreds of Rebels charged the enemy with pistols used as hammers, semi-automatics used as bats and knifes used as short swords.

There was blood everywhere, but this time I had no urge to poke, but I felt a strange sensation it must have been the adrenaline, either that or I'm crazy, the question of my sanity has been questioned a lot today.

We fought like this for a while, the Peacekeepers using their weapons in similar ways, but you could tell they were never trained in hand to hand combat.

After not too long the ring of Peacekeepers around us started to thin, and I heard the same voice in my ear, like a fuzzy whisper.

"Retreat"

And with that the Peacekeeper group started to thin in earnest, but the Rebels weren't quite ready to give up yet, and that's when I saw the first pickaxe fly through the air.

The first sunk into the back of a Peacekeeper, and then more and more flew through the air, until there was only one Peacekeeper left alive, he ran into the hovercraft, and as if that were the queue all of the enemy hovercrafts lifted into the air.

And that's all I saw before I passed out.

Author's Note: Very dramatic and action-packed ha-ha well I hope you enjoy, please review! I can't stress that enough.


End file.
